Live Show-Phan
by KicktheCJ
Summary: SMUT ENSUED K? JUST WARNING YOU. BOYXBOY. It started with a live show, it ended with a broken bed.


"Dan Dan Dan!" The brown haired boy hurtled up a small, very small, flight of stairs to his best friend, tired and panting as he got there. "My subscribers want to see you," Phil grinned up at him, his crystal clear blue eyes enchanting Dan as soon as he met them. The cascade of browns that blended to make his eyes ran carefully over the bed sheets next to Phil before squashing up next to him.

"They're all the same subscribers Phil!" He chuckled as he sat down next to the older boy with a grin on his face. "How many times do we have to go over this?"

"It's impossible, my subscribers are all lions and kittens, your subscribers are just sick!" He joked, those perfect little orbs shining with laughter and mischief, little crinkles on his face from the amount of times he smiles. "Either way, they want to see you,"

In truth, the two of them hadn't really seen each other, their lives completely separated and only conjoined by the house that they shared. They would speak sometimes in the morning, if one hadn't already left the house, they would say hello at least, they might speak over dinner, but that was the extent of it. Dan missed Phil a lot; his pastel pale lips and skin with lack of colour, he couldn't define what he missed the most of him. His bubbly personality was like a little child who was always trying to make him smile and see the best things in life, his perfect face and body, there was no telling, he missed everything about his best friend.

"Who wouldn't want to see me?" The brown-haired boy almost stuttered out, caught in his thoughts.

"A blind person," Phil chuckled, his eyes still on the comments, the ebony haired boy had barely noticed that he had spoken his thoughts, he also didn't notice Dan's secretive smile to himself, but the fanbase didn't.

"OMGBecky says aww you two are so cute together," The eldest boy looked up at his friend finally, a small smile frozen on his face, they stared at each other for a seconds that almost ran into hours, before tearing away.

"We're not together Becky, so OH MY GOD BECKY SHUT UP," Phil's hand ran over his mouth as he rushed to cover his gorgeous smile.

"Would you rather, fuck a duck or Dan?" He glanced over at Dan, who's cheeks were thankfully tanned so they hid the slow reddening of them. "Dan," he concluded. "I might kill the duck," He pulled a sad, pouty face that made him look young and innocent.

"OMG PHIL YOU SWORE! Is now basically every comment," Dan laughed, scrolling through the cooments.

"Oh well guys, see you later, yeah? You all should be studying, I know it!" Dan's eyes ran over Phil's pale features as he spoke, the way he swallowed at the end of a sentence, making his Adam's apple bob up and down; also the way he bit his lip as he read the comments and his fingers scratching the material of his jeans. Dan reached over, placing his hand on top of Phil's.

"You're gonna ruin your fingernails if you keep scratching your jeans," as he moved his hand away, slowly, not really wanting to let go, his hand brushed against Phil's crotch and he noticed the black-haired boy's whole body stiffen as he bit his lip.

"So yeah, bye guys," He gasped out, shutting off the computer faster than he ever had.

"Phil are you ok…I didn't mean…oh," Phil looked at his best friend with furrowed eyebrows and a small sweat starting on his forehead, an evident problem forming in his tight, black, skinny jeans. Dan gulped. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean…" Phil shook his head, biting his lip.

"It's not your fault, it was an accident, its urm…just…awkward right now," He winced slightly, his pants getting tighter, he wasn't sure he could even run.

"Hey, I'm a man too, don't forget, we all get in these situations," Phil nodded and turned, breathing out slowly.

Dan stared as his best friend's skinny arse exited from the room and couldn't help thinking how that ass would feel…oh God. Dan shook his head, raking his hand through his un-straightened curly brown locks. He groaned with the images that flashed through his head, involving him and Phil and several compromising positions that no man should think about his male best friend.

He wasn't straight, he wasn't sure what to define himself, he'd never really felt any sexual feelings towards any other guy, plenty of girls, just not a man, just Phil. He didn't know what Phil was, greedy he would say as a joke because he never really stuck to male or female.

He heard a soft moan from his room, making him bite his lip as his ears focused on that sound, he was in Phil's room, also the bathroom was en suite to Phil's bedroom, therefore Dan had sort of forced his best friend to masturbate…in his room. Why was that so incredibly arousing?

Stray curly locks started to plaster themselves to the brown-haired boys hair as his jeans became much tighter than he would ever want. "Oh Jesus," He gasped out loud, fumbling with the button with sweaty, clammy fingers, yanking them down with his boxers. Moaning as the cold hair hit his skin, he was lying back on Phil's bed, eyes closed, his fingers working over his own hard member, hearing his best friend's moans and it hardening him even more. His halo of un-straightened curls surrounded his head as he let out a load moan that surely the whole building would've woken to.

"Dan," He heard through the walls, _oh, fuck, _thought said boy, _he's moaning my name, he's wanking over me. _Dan's mind was full of vulgar thoughts as he moved his hand quickly from base to tip, gasping out Phil's name.

"DAN!"

"PHIL!" They were in two completely separate rooms, but they both finished at the same time, both with the vow to clean each other's sheets and both struggling to breathe.

Dan's brown orbs scanned the door, before pulling his pants up, momentarily forgetting about the sheets before running to his room without knocking. Phil had only just managed to get his jeans on, but Dan wasn't noticing this or the red in Phil's pale cheeks or the sweat on his forehead. All he was thinking about was the incredibly sexy way that the elder boy had cried his name and how much in turned him on just to think about it.

"Sorry," He muttered as he crashed his lips to his flatmate's, not really caring about the complications this could cause, his body was crying out for needs, for Phil, and he was answering those cries. The more innocent of the two kissed back once recovering from the initial shock, with the same desperation and need for his best friend.

The younger boy shoved him down, straddling him over the bed, nipping and nibbling at his lips making the pastel pink a crimson red. "Dan," He moaned softly, his member hardening again. Dan grinned, noticing the reaction he was getting, pleased, he rubbed his crotch against Phil's clothed erection in hope for friction.

The years of Dan playing Piano was starting to show as his flexible, nimble fingers moved along the hem of his friend's t-shirt, thankful that he hadn't worn one with thousands of buttons that took forever to take off. It was on the floor in a crumpled heap in seconds, waiting for many more articles of clothing to join it soon. Phil looked up at his best friend, the blues in his eyes all varying and mixing and appearing here and there, making his eyes shine in the fading light of the bedroom. "Dan, Dan, I like you…a lot," His voice shook as he spoke, struggling against the feeling inside of him.

"I know, I heard it through the walls, so do I Phil, so do I," He kissed his lover, friend, boyfriend, best friend, he wasn't sure what to define them anymore. And they worked on each other's jeans.

Soon they were both in a similar state of undress-with only a thin layer of cloth each standing between them, the atmosphere was tense and heavy with lust as Dan leaned down to kiss his partner on the lips. "Do you want to…take it…or….?" Phil smiled his cute little smile and nodded as the younger boy kissed along his jaw, neck, stomach and finally along the waistband of his boxers, drumming his fingers on his abdomen as he pulled them off and his own.

Their hot bodies moved against each other as their lips met in a hot collision of drugged senses. Dan's tan against Phil's pale skin, almost like the yin and the yang, the elder, innocent child and the younger, wiser man, it was the complication in life that didn't define them.

"Have you done this before?" Phil nodded, before returning the question.

"No," Phil gave a reassuring smile, facing the sheets whilst Dan placed his hand on top of his, rubbing lube over his hard member. "You ready," His ebony haired companion gave the slightest indication of his head, clasping his hand around Dan's as the tanned male pushed himself in slowly, in small thrusts. "Tell me if it hurts,"

"That's the point…oh God," Phil's whole demeanour changed then, letting out moans. "Again, oh God, again, do that again," He moaned as Dan hit his sensitive spot again, he mewled at the contact. "HARDER DAN" He groaned, feeling sorry for the neighbours as his best friend/lover pounded him. "Dan I'm going to-" he shuddered and came at the same time as Dan, sighing at the feel of it.

The brown-haired boy pulled out and laid down next to his lover, stray curls plastering his forehead as they both lay down next to each other, panting in post-orgasmic bliss.

"Dan?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you broke your bed,"


End file.
